Dethlessons
"Dethlessons" is the second episode of the second season of Metalocalypse, twenty-second overall. Synopsis Toki wants his own Guitar Identity, as he feels overshadowed by Skwisgaar in the band, and so finds a teacher. This episode is mostly about how Skwisgaar deals with his fear of being second-best and the subplot in which Murderface teaches Pickles and Nathan the art of "Bein' a Dick". Plot Dimneld Selftcark "Guitar Lessons from Guitar Master! All Styles"- ''From an advertisement on a telephone pole near the Urban Outfitters. He is an older, dirty, scrawny man with a southern American accent. His home is in disrepair and full of discarded food. Despite his housing situation, he is very serious about guitar and attempts to convince Toki to be more serious about it. Toki manages to derail his attempts at seriousness, at one point wishing him a happy birthday and presenting him with a "popsicle stick with a pick taped to the end". Seltcark is touched, however, until the warm moment is interrupted by Skwisgaar barging in. "Is this hims? This piece of ''trash!? That's what you are, you know dat? You lives inside a garbage can!" Toki attempts to calm Skwisgaar down, referring to Selftcark as a 'fathers friend', before Skwisgaar performs a "Citizens Band Firing". After Toki's Recital, Selftcark tells Toki that he is dying. Toki holds him in his arms as the guitar master tells him "I love ye" before dying. the credits roll, and the camera pans over a huge guitar-shaped headstone in a cemetery, presumably Selftcark's. Skwisgaar's worry The episode opens with Skwisgaar and Toki battling as majestic space Vikings, pulling hair and poking each other's eyes out. The music swells and cuts to Toki playing a solo on stage. Skwisgaar is angered and rips the amp from Toki's guitar, yelling at him for his bad playing, and then feeling attacked when Toki defends himself. It is learned in this episode that Skwisgaar has attempted to help Toki improve his guitar playing in the past ("I'll gives you guitar lessons, takes you under my flippers."), but that Toki does not think he is "a greats teacher", though Skwisgaar disagrees. After Toki begins his lessons with Selftcark, Murderface Pickles and Nathan convince him that Toki has become faster than Skwisgaar himself. this causes Skwisgaar to shoo them from the room before breaking down and screaming (much to his bandmates amusement). After confronting Toki and Selftcark, he "...performs citizens band firing..." on the rhythm guitarist. After learning that Toki did not usurp his position as lead guitarist, he gives him his blessing to have a relationship with Selftcark. He assures Toki that he is needed in the band, even though he "...don'ts do nothings." Skwisgaar's Nightmare After being lied to about Toki's sudden guitar playing skill, Skwisgaar has a nightmare sequence in a grotesque alternate universe version of Mordland, which seems to be made up of hellish guitars. He buries a lump that represents Toki, his guitar grows teeth and eats his fingers, he urinates on a small worm-like Toki before a huge troll-like Toki with guitars for arms roars, before he wakes up screaming. Gallery night.png gros.png www.png weevil.png nomssss.png nightmare.png tttttto.png Songs featured in this episode *I Tamper With the Evidence at the Murder Site of Odin Guest voices Trivia *Pickles states that he used to be the president of the 'Voting Sucks' club in High School. He served only one term. *Dimneld Selftcark is the second character that has died after being touched my Toki's love (he in fact coughs up what appears to be blood after Toki embraced him). This comes only five episodes after Dethkids, in which Juliette Sarmangsadandle died after he refused to fulfill her 'Wish for Something Foundation'-request. *Skwisgaar teaches Toki to play in the same practice room he used for the 'Skwisgaar Skwigelf Advanced Fast Hand Finger Wizard Master Class'-DVD extra. *Dimneld Selftcark is another musician throughout the series seen playing a Gibson instrument. In his case, it is a model of the famous Les Paul. *Nonetheless, Selftcark's massive tombstone shown during the credits has the distinctive Explorer shape. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2